Glasses
by A Furry Cat
Summary: Sharena is curious about Kiran's glasses


"Hey, Kiran?"

A voice shook Kiran out of their trance as they were reading a book in the library. They looked up to see Sharena looking at them, puzzled.

Kiran set the book they were reading on their lap and asked, "What is it? Is everything okay? Are we under attack?"

Sharena shook her head and responded, "No, I was just curious about your glasses. I never needed any, yet you never set yours down! Not even to read! Doesn't it hurt?"

Kiran gave a small laugh and moved their book to the table beside them. They took off their glasses, holding it in their hands, looking at it as they answered, "I set them down to bathe and sleep. Otherwise, I have to wear them. If I go without my glasses too long, it strains my eyes because I cannot see clearly."

Sharena looked agape and asked, "But surely you can see a little!"

Kiran shrugged, putting back on their glasses, blinking as their eyes readjusted , "Yeah, a little. I can walk around, but my depth perception and reading ability are nonexistent. Everything is also very blurry. In my home world, I was required by law to wear my glasses when driving a car. So basically I cannot function in my daily life without them."

"Wow." Sharena's eyes were wide with amazement. She remembered Kiran once explaining to her what cars were and how vital they were to life in Kiran's home world. They seemed fascinating to her; a strange life she can only dream of.

Kiran gave Sharena a puzzled look and asked, "Why do you ask, all of the sudden?"

The princess shrugged. She looked around awkwardly and responded, " Well, I was thinking about you and how you never take off your hood. Then I realized it was the same with your glasses! You didn't even take them off at the beach! I guess I was curious about it after all. I'm sorry for bothering you."

The summoner laughed and waved their hand dismissively. Their response brought a smile to Sharena's face, "It is no problem. I can understand why you would be confused. My vision is very poor; it's just something I have to live with."

"But... what happens if they break?" Sharena asked.

Kiran shrugged and asked, "How good is your technology here again?"

Sharena gave the summoner a worried look before Kiran continued, "I'm no glasses maker, but I'm sure we would figure something out. I would hope that being friends with the royal family would grant me access to some of the best glasses-makers in the kingdom. I'm sure we would figure something out."

Sharena shot up and almost shouted, " Of course! We may not be as 'advanced' as you call it, but we still have very good craftsmen here!"

Kiran gave a hearty laugh, "I'm glad to hear it."

Sharena then gave Kiran a shy look and glanced away before asking, "Hey, may I try on your glasses? I've always wanted to try some on."

The summoner looked dumbfounded as they explained, "You do realize that it will hurt? My glasses are made to give someone with my level of bad eyesight perfect vision, meaning it will hurt and look weird for anyone else."

Sharena gave Kiran the puppy dog look, eyes wide and pouting, "Please?"

The summoner sighed and handed the princess their glasses.

"WHOA!" Sharena shrieked, earning a "shhh!!!!" from the librarian who was tolerating the conversation this whole time. She shrieked, "It's so weird! It hurts!"

Kiran chuckled as Sharena handed them their glasses back. They responded to Sharena by teasing, "What did I tell you?" The summoner blinked a few times to readjust to having their glasses back on.

Sharena looked at the Summoner sheepishly. "I guess so. Still, did they look good on me?" she asked.

Kiran chuckled and said, "Of course, but maybe you should just wear frames next time."

The princess began laughing along with the Summoner. The two laughed for a minute or two before Kiran looked at their watch. They suddenly bounced out of their seat.

Kiran's eyes grew wide as they exclaimed, "Oops! Gotta run! I lost track of time and I have a strategy meeting with Anna in five minutes!"

Sharena put a hand on Kiran's shoulder as she responded, "No biggie! I will see you later. Thanks for chatting with me!"

Kiran waved and replied, "It's no problem. I'll see ya!" Kiran quickly left the library, glasses on their face. They murmured an apology to the librarian before they dashed out to arrive at the meeting on time.

And thus Sharena stood there as she processed the lesson she learned: don't mess with Kiran's glasses.

**Seriously, don't mess with people's glasses. My glasses are crazy expensive because they have to be made of a special material that makes them thinner. A coworker tried mine on out of curiosity, and basically had Sharena's reaction. I seriously worry for a visually impaired summoner in Askr. This was one of a few ideas I had for our favorite out of place summoner.** **I wrote and published this on mobile because I'm on vacation without computer access so I apologize if the formatting was off.**

**Oh and I don't own Fire Emblem.**


End file.
